The Good, The Bad, and The Snape
by weather wizard
Summary: Severus thought that he was doing a job for the headmaster. Little did he know that checking on Harry Potter would give him much more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

_Takes place the summer after fifth-year_

Chapter One

Severus Snape was lost in thought as he rose up the spiral staircase to the headmaster's office. He was going to see Albus about forcing students to get a perfect score on their potions OWL before he allowed them into his sixth year potions class, but he knew that the headmaster would never allow it. "Come in Severus," Albus sad as the potions-master approached the door. "How does he do that?" Severus thought briefly before entering the office.

"Good afternoon Severus," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. "Would you care for a lemon drop?" "No thank you," Severus said coldly. "I have come-" "You may not raise the bar on the OWL examinations again Severus," Albus interrupted. "As a matter of fact, I have decided that you are going to have to accept students that get an E. There would be only three students in your class otherwise, and I simply cannot allow that."

"But-" "I am sorry Severus, but all of the students need an equal opportunity to learn. You may continue to reject students who get an A or below, but the _exceptional_ students must be allowed to stay."

_"Meddling old coot," _Severus thought bitterly. He started to stand before Albus could make any more demands.

"Before you go Severus, I would like to talk to you about Harry."

_"That is the last thing I need," _Severus thought. "What is it about the Potter brat that we need to discuss this time?"

"I need you to check up on Harry. The death of his godfather has shaken him, and his aunt and uncle might not be as supportive as they should be."

"I am sure that the spoiled brat is fine. You pamper him far too much Albus. And why can't someone else check on Potter?"

"You have said this before Severus. I do not think that he is the arrogant brat you take him to be. Besides, all of the other order members are working to bring down Voldemort. It has to be you."

"I would almost rather be risking my life," Severus muttered. "All right, I will do it. But I cetainlly hope that this is not another misguided attempt to get Potter and I to be freindly."

"Of course not Severus", he said, but the twinkle in his eye gave him away.

* * *

Harry Potter was on the Hogwarts express, trying not to feel the gut-wrenching sorrow that was threatening to overtake him. It had been only about a month since the incident at the ministry, and the loss of Sirius was weighing heavily on his shoulders. His friends could tell that he did not want to talk, and he said nothing to discourage them of this notion.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the abrupt end to the last chapter: This is my first fan fiction, and I accidentally published it before I could complete the chapter. I may or may not change it, but I hope that no one is too confused. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Two

"Hey Harry, are you going to eat that chocolate frog?" Ron asked, as oblivious as ever.

Hermione hit him upside the head. "Now is not the time for you to be gorging yourself on someone else's sweets Ronald! You are such an insensitive clod sometimes!"

"It's okay Hermione," Harry said, smiling slightly. He knew that neither of his friends meant any harm by their constant caterwauling, and it was often funny to watch Hermione and Ron bicker. He could not fathom whether they were at odds with each other, or whether they were in love. "_If there is even a difference," _he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was sitting in the next compartment with spying and eavesdropping spells to see and hear everything in Harry's compartment. _"Idiots,"_ Severus thought to himself as he watched and listened to the three friends. _"Or at least one_ _idiot," _he amended. Potter, though he hated to admit it, was not an idiot, and Granger was anything but. Weasley, on the other hand, was an imbecile. Asking Potter if he wanted to finish his chocolate? Severus might not like Potter, but at least he wasn't an insensitive dolt like Ronald.

Severus told the conductor that he was riding on the train for convenience purposes, but in reality he wanted to see how he was greeted by his aunt and uncle. He also wanted to spy on him. About a week after the incident at the ministry, there had been a kind of change in Potter. He still seemed sad about the dog's demise, he also seemed... more determined. More intense.

Stronger.

At the same time however, he seemed more withdrawn. His friends could rarely get him to talk, and Harry did not seek out their company as much as before.

Severus sighed, shook his head, and decided that there was nothing more to be gained from spying on Potter while he was on the train. He opened the door to make sure no one was watching, deactivated the spy-spells, and pulled several chocolate frogs out of one of his pockets. It was a fiercely guarded secret that he had a sweet tooth, and that he purchased enough sweets to pay for a trip to the Jamaican Islands for the owners of Honeydukes.

* * *

Before long, The Hogwarts Express arrived at King's Cross Station. Harry's uncle was waiting for him with a fierce scowl on his face.

"Hurry up boy! I don't have all day to wait while you laze around!" Clearly, his uncle had not changed over the summer, not that his hopes had been high anyway. "I can't wait until I am old enough to use magic around those who knew about it," he thought vainly. Then, he remembered the new book in his trunk. The one that he had purchased from Borgin and Burkes. _"I won't use it unless I have to. I can't use the book for anything but personal protection, that would make me just as bad as Voldemort_." But at the same time, he started formulating his plan. For personal protection of course.

* * *

The potions master followed Harry, slightly bemused. Not only did his uncle look shout at him (Severus was too far away to hear the words) but Potter did not even make a cheeky retort. He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. _"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll find Potter sulking in is room over not getting a new broomstick soon enough." _With this reassuring thought, he followed behind the vehicle at a distance.

"What poor taste. Every bloody house looks exactly the same!" Snape muttered as he strode toward Number Four. Sudden inspiration stopped him from simply ringing the doorbell and asking Potter how he was. Peering through the window, he noticed something odd. Although there were pictures of a walrus-like child hanging on the walls, there were no pictures of Potter, or indeed any clues at all that showed that another boy lived in the house. He decided to wait and watch the house. Ordinarily, he would not have bothered to take such an unnecessary delay, but his spy senses told him that something was not right at the Dursley house.

* * *

Harry was lying in his bed, trying not to think about what would happen the following morning. _"I will not let_ _it_ _happen anymore. I will never allow that to happen again."_Suddenly empowered by an almost tangible energy, he strode to his trunk and pulled out his new book. Turning to one of the later chapters, he had barely read a word when his window was throw open, and the book was taken from his hands. Towering over him, and wearing his most livid glare, was none other than Severus Snape.

* * *

Severus was about to leave the house for the night, when he sensed an odd magical presence in Potter's bedroom. Seeing an obviously magical book in his hand, and an incantation on his lips, Severus melted the widow with his wand and entered the room. "And what, pray tell, is this?" Severus asked in his silky, dangerous voice. _"Ritual Sorcery, A Guide To Wandless Incantations of The Dark." _His angry voice vanished, to be replaced by sheer shock. The Potter brat may break rules, yes, and he might be cheeky, but he had always made it public information that he _hated_ the dark arts. Not to mention the book he was reading from had not been in circulation for over one hundred and five years. Without a word, he looked at the spell that Potter had tried to use. '_Retribution though darkness and the prevention of physical and psychological injury through _preemptive _destruction of said well being_.' If he had not been so angry and shocked, Snape would have commended Potter for reading more than a page of this insufferable tripe. Even _he_had difficulty understanding writing that was in this style, and he often had to decode these types of writings for his work in the order. "Legilemens," Severus said without warning, and he dove into the enigma that was Harry's mind, trying to find what instigated his sudden interest in the corrupting and seductive art of ritual sorcery.

* * *

_Well, that is the chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it; special thanks go to my beta-reader, __Astaldo Ungol. I recommend her for any beta-reading.__Please leave reviews. (five word reviews do not count)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_My deepest apologies for not updating sooner; I have been gone for over half of the summer. Needless to say, I do not own Harry Potter. Since I have said that, I see no reason to say it again in any other chapters. Thank you to everyone who sent me reviews, and enjoy the chapter! _

Harry felt the professor's mind approach his own. In desperation, he cried out, "You have been STALKING ME?!?!" The small break in Snape's concentration was all that Harry needed.

"Expeliarmous!" he said, and Snape's wand flew out of his hand. Unexpectedly, the shadow of a smirk began to cross the teacher's face. He raised a hand and, without saying a word or waving a wand, sent a strange, purple light shooting from his hand. Harry stood upright for a second, and then knew no more.

* * *

Severus' lips twitched in one of his half smile. Even the Potter brat ought to know better than to try and disarm a Hogwarts teacher! At the same time, however, he felt a twinge of guilt at incapacitating Potter in such a manner. Shrugging such thoughts aside, he renewed his survey of his pupil's mind.

Snape was, at first, shocked at the memories he saw. The memories were not those of a pampered prince, but of a neglected child. The neglect turned to cruelty as the child grew older. Severus was appalled by the fact that Harry had to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, but was more repulsed by the fact that no one at Hogwarts had bothered to do anything about it. His first Hogwarts letters were addressed to the cupboard under the stairs for heavens sake! How could they know about his living arrangements, but do nothing about them? He mentally shook his head and moved on. He had other things to attend to.

Severus quickly found an unusually painful memory in the summer after his fourth year. _"Your freakishness will no longer be tolerated in this house, boy. Any more of your freakish behavior, and you will be on the receiving end of my new whip." _Severus was horrified when he saw the whip that Vernon was brandishing; it was not the length, or the sharpness of the barb at the end that horrified him, but the fact that he could sense some type of dark magical core in the center; These muggles were torturing him with magic! And Vernon knew it! He could no longer blame Potter for wanting retribution and protection from his aunt and uncle. Heaven knows he would have. He could not fathom, though, how Potter got a hold of the book, not to mention how his muggle uncle managed to get a hold of a cursed whip. _"Only one way to find out I suppose," _Snape thought to himself. He felt Potter starting to regain consciousness, and decided to ask him directly.

* * *

Harry's head felt like it was filled with mud. He was not in pain, exactly, but the sensation could hardly be described as comfortable. After Snape had shot that purple light at him, he had quickly passed out. _"He assaulted me! That crooked potions master assaulted me! And what was that creepy spell that he used? And what on Earth was he doing outside my window in the dead of night?" _These thoughts whirled through Harry's head as he cracked open his eyes. Oddly, the slugish feeling was gone and he was regaining his ability think properly again. He opened his eyes a crack, and saw Professor Snape waving his wand over Harry's book with an odd frown on his face. He tried to close his eyes quickly before Snape noticed that he was awake, but to no avail.

"Can you sit up, Potter?" he asked. "Yes," Harry said in a slightly rough voice as he sat up and opened his eyes.

"You have quite a bit of explaining to do," Snape said. "We will discus this book later. In the mean time, we must get out of here. Pack up all of your things. I will send your owl on ahead. " Snape unlocked Hedwig's cage and let her out the window.

"Sir?" Harry tentatively asked, "where are we going?" "Just shut up and get packing," Snape furiously whispered. "We will talk once we get there." Harry quickly packed all of his belongings in his trunk, keeping only his wand and invisibility cloak with him.

As soon as he closed the lid of his trunk, Snape waved his wand and it vanished, presumably to where they were going. He then grabbed Harry by the wrist, stepped back out the melted window, and apparated away.

* * *

When they reapeared, they were right outside of a small, dusty house. The nearby street sign read "Spinners End". Harry only managed to catch a glimpse of the street sign when Snape pulled him into the house.

"Idiot boy!" he hissed, "do you want any potential death eater watchmen to see you?" Severus then released Harry and pointed him toward a nearby couch. "Sit down and do dot touch anything. I will be back in a moment." And he billowed out of the room.

Harry was hyperventilating. "_Why am I here? Where am I? And why was my potions teacher standing outside in the middle of the night?"_ These questions flew through his head as he sat waiting on the couch. He waited for only five minutes before Snape came back.

"Come," Severus said. He raised a wand opened a door behind one of the rooms many bookcases. They went inside, and arrived in what apeared to be Snape's office.  
_"This must be Snape's house then. Great, he has a creepy ofice here too; He probably kidnaps people from their houses to give them detention here, because his supply of victims is dry."_

"Pay attention, Potter!" Snape yelled as Harry was forced back into reality. "Now first thing's first," he said, regaining his composure, "tell me where your uncle managed to get a hold of a cursed whip."

Harry was surprised. He thought for sure that Snape would want to know about the book, and not care about the whip. "He bought it from a hooded and cloaked man that came to his house at night. I saw under the hood, and I think that it was Macnair, the death eater. He told Uncle Vernon that it could keep me in line because it temporarily halts the flow of magic. Normaly he is afraid of any type of magic, but he jumped at the opportunity to use it to seal mine." Harry stopped talking, realizing how much he had just revealed to his enemy.

Snape was silent for a moment. He had heard of curses like this, curses that stunted other people's magic, but they were very rare these days. He also understood why The Boy Who Lived To Irritate Him had not contacted someone at the school; if Hedwig's cage had been locked, then he could not have contacted anyone even if he wanted to. But this was probably not the first time Potter had been abused. _"Just like a Gryffindor; they are all brainless morons."_ WHY the fool wouldn't admit help was beyond Severus. A nagging voice at the back of his mind told him that he was much the same as a child, but he impatiently brushed it aside.

Snape sneered at Harry. "I am willing to accept that explanation for now," Snape said. "Now tell me about the book, and what exactly you thought you were going to do with it."

_Well, that is my chapter. (finaly) I hope that you enjoyed it. Do not stop reading because you think that it is cliche; I have plans for this story that will take it far out of the usual stories Due to a bit of compaining, I have changed the reviewing rule to allow all reviews of more than three wors as opposed to five. Reviews are, of couse, appreciated. Greatest thanks for my beta reader, Astraldo Ungal. I will update as soon as I can. Untill then, happy reading._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_My sincerest apologies and deepest thanks to those of you that are still reading this story. Writer's block is a plague sent strait from the ninth circle of hell. Enjoy the chapter!_

"You saw which spell I was using," Harry muttered under his breath. Snape sneered. "Don't cheek me, Potter. Let's start with where you got the book."

"Borgin an Burke's." He seemed unwilling to share any information without being pushed.

"And when did you buy it?" Snape's voice was calm, but she shot Harry a murdurous look that prompted further speech.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend. I snuck into Knockturn alley under my invisibility cloak."

_"Ruddy cloak. Its caused me almost as much trouble as the entire Weasley family."_

"I went in and talked to Borgin, and he said that he had something that could help me. He sold the book to me for two-hundred galleons."

Snape's gaze did not change, but he was inwardly shocked. The fact that Borgin and Burke's sold him the book was not what shocked him; in fact he had rather suspected it. What shocked him was the fact that Potter had confided in Borgin what he had kept secret from everyone else. Severus waited, but Potter seemed unwilling to relinquish any more information. It would suffice for now.

"Follow me." He walked out of the office and back into the den.

"It is late. You will have to stay here tonight. In the morning I will take you to Hogwarts." He billowed out of the room without another word.

Harry sank onto the black couch, as confused as ever. He still could not understand why Snape had come after him in the first place. But such thoughts could wait untill morning. Harry closed his eyes, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Potter." A cold voice reached Harry's ears. He opened his eyes to see Snape gazing beadily down at him. "We have to go to Hogwarts to meet the headmaster. Unless you wish to further enjoy the pleasure of my company, I suggest that you get moving." That was all the motivation Harry needed to get up. He sprang to his feet and followed Snape out of the room. Snape grabbed him by the wrist again, and the they reappeared outside the gates of Hogwarts. The trip through the grounds was silent, and Snape's fury was almost visible in the air around him. They crossed the threshold of the school, and Harry's curiosity was piqued in spite of himself. Never had he seen the castle so deserted. Even during the christmas holidays there were usually a few people in the castle. Now it seemed completely empty. _"I wonder if the house elves are still here," _thought Harry as he and Snape marched up the marble staircase to where Dumbledore's office was located. He figured that if he was to stay at Hogwarts, at least he would have Dobby to talk to.

But _would _he be allowed to stay at Hogwarts over the summer? Harry hadn't even thought about what the arrangements for the rest of the summer would be. When he thought of living at Hogwarts, he had never imagined the place so empty. He had always imagined staying there when the castle was bustling and full of life. Of course that was assuming Dumbledore didn't expel him for attempting to use dark magic against his relatives. This was another possibility he hadn't considered.

He was snapped out of his reverie by Snape's cold voice saying, "butterscotch lollipops," to the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office. Harry fought the insane desire to laugh at the ridiculous phrase coming out of his teacher's mouth, and started thinking about ways to explain to Dumblrdore that he was practising the dark arts. _"Or trying to practice them at least_," when he remembered how Snape had stopped him from completing the spell. _If only I had had a little more time."_

At last, they reached the magnificent doors of Dumbledore's office. Snape knocked. "Enter," came the voice from beyond the door. They entered. "Harry!" he said with surprise, "to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"You didn't know I was here, sir?" asked Harry in faint astonishment. Dumbledore always seemed to know who was at his office door. Snapeallowed himself a small smirk. He had been thinking the same thing himself. Dumbledore ignored the question. "Oughtn't you be back with your aunt and uncle?"

Snape was the one who answered. "He cannot return to his aunt and uncle. I have reason to believe that he has sustained abuse at their hands for years. What's more, I have been inside Potter's mind, and Vernon has been hitting Potter with a whip bought from a Death Eater. It stunted his magic so that he was unable to defend himself, or unlock his owl's cage to write for help."

Dubledore closed his eyes. "You're right, Severus. If they are torturing him he cannot go back. But how will he be kept safe without his mother's protection? You know how the magic work's, Severus. His mother's sacrifice protects him only as long as he resides with someone of his mother's blood, and as long as he is, he cannot be harmed by anyone with malicious intent." "The blood wards are now useless, Albus," Snape interrupted. "They will only protect the boy from threats outside the home, not the one's within it. If Potter stays there, he risks both his life and his magic."

"I can't go back there, professor." Harry finaly spoke. "Can't I just stay here? I already think of Hogwarts as my home. Or with Hagrid, or Remus, or-

"Don't worry Harry. You will not have to go back to your relatives. Have you eaten?" He mutely shook his head. "Why don't you go to the kitchens for a bite? I'm sure Dobby will be more than happy to get you a plate of something."

"Thank you sir." He left.

Dumbledore turned towards Severus. "You certainly rushed to Harry's rescue. I expected you to simply make sure that Harry was properly coping with his godfather's death. And you save his life in the process. I am indepted to you, Severus."

"I'll add it to the list. So who the brat be staying at over the summer?" Dumbledore simply looked at Snape and said nothing.

Snapes face, always pale, now would have put Dracula to shame.

"No."

"Now Severus-"

"Not in this lifetime Albus! I have spied for you. I have risked my neck for you. But I will NOT allow that cretin into my house!."

"It would only be for a short time."

"What about Hagrid?"

"In France recruiting magical creatures."

"Lupin?"

"In Romania communicating with the werewolves."

"McGonagall?"

"Training soldiers."

"Fllitwick?"

"In Ireland, fighting in a duelling tournament."

"Vector?"

"Never met Harry."

"Trelawney?"

"Certifiably insane."

"Julius?"

"He died twelve years ago. This is riddiculous Severus. You will have to take him."

"You have officially lost your mind, Albus. He would not want to stay with me! The last time we were alone together he snuck into the pensive when I was out of the room, went into my worst memory, and I threw a jar of dead cockroaches at him. Nothing good can possibly come of this."

"Have you ever stopped to consider that perhaps its time to bury the hatchet? I know you two have had problem's in the past, but I'm afraid you have no choice. Take Harry back with you." Dumbledore's tone offered no room for arguement.

Snape slowly stood, turned, and left the office without another word.

* * *

Harry was in the kitchens with Dobby when Snape arrived. "Come, Potter."

"Goodbye Harry Potter sir!" Dobby waved eagerly to Harry as he walked out of the room.

"Where are we going sir?" Harry asked tentatively.

"The headmaster has decided that you are to spend the remainder of your holiday with me."

"What? With you?" Harry's voice was filled with horror.

"Yes, Potter, with me. I assure you, I did not volunteer for that particular honor. "

They walked again across the grounds, only this time the silence was filled with dread of the summer to come, wondering how they could possibly live through the summer unscathed.

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, I reviews would be greatly appreciated. I will try to post the next chapter soon, certainly in less time than it took me to post this one. Until then, happy reading._


End file.
